gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
M45
|view = >75% |country = |issued = |previous = ABC-M24 Chemical-Biological Aircraft Gas Mask M43 and M43A1 Type II Chemical-Biological Aircraft Gas Masks |manufacturer = Campbell Plastics Manufacturing & Engineering Inc., West American Rubber Co. |name-long = M45 Chemical-Biological Mask|next = M53 Mask M69 Mask|period = 1997-Current}}The M45 Chemical-Biological Mask System was fielded and adopted in 1996 in order to replace the M43 Type II and M24 Chemical-Biological Aircraft Masks, as well as to provide a modular mask platform for USSOCOM Ground Forces. Stemming from one-mask joint branch development experimentation in the early 1990's, the M45 initially sought to replace all masks in service with the U.S. Armed Forces, but due to logistical and ultimately legal issues, only entered service in the aforementioned roles. The mask itself features a sleek, steamlined facepiece made of silicone rubber with butyl secondary skin and hood, a drinking system with the M1 Quick-Disconnect Drinking Adapter for hydrating in contaminated environments, integral ports to accommodate the M-101/AIC Dynamic Microphone Element and Micorphone Positioner, Front and Side Kapton Film Voice Emitters, and close-fitting elliptical eyelenses that are shaped to improve peripheral vision while allowing seamless compatibility with night vision and other optical equipment. It is notable that all plastic parts of the mask are ultrasonic welded, a process which has never been applied to a protective mask in the past. Prototype and Development After the 1991 Gulf War, the U.S. Armed Forces was equipped with a plethora of various protective masks in service - the Army and USMC Ground Forces had M17 Series and M40 Masks, Armored Crews had the M25 Series Masks, Army Aircrews had the M43 and M43A1 as well as the older ABC-M24, and not to mention the U.S. Navy with the MCU-2/P and older ND Mk.V Masks. In 1992, the Soldier Integrated Protective Ensemble (SIPE) Program was enacted to test various CB Protective Overgarments, CB Integration with Weapons Systems, and of course, new Protective Mask designs. The main gas mask design that rose out of the program was the XM44 Series. Developed largely by ILC Dover in conjunction with the Edgewood Chemical-Biological Center, the XM44 was a unique combination of the best the M40, MCU-2/P, and M43 Masks had to offer. It used a sleek, black silicone facepiece with side canister ports, central voicemitter, and rubber-shrouded outlet valve assembly with integral drinking tube. The most unique feature of the XM44 series was its small, elliptical lenses, similar to the M43's, which were positioned close to the eyes to offer peripheral vision while allowing for integration with optical instruments, such as the novel Helmet-Mounted Display Systems being tested during SIPE. The masks came standard with a brown butyl-coated nylon protective hood with integral butyl secondary skin, a pair of lens outserts, a C2 Canister, and occasionally an M15A1 Carrier Bag, similar to that used by the M17 Series. Multiple hardware variations of the XM44 series facepiece can be noted, with most featuring a basic M40-style voicemitter and an XM33-style outlet valve mic housing, and some featuring an MCU-2A/P-style voicemitter with integral mic assembly and a basic MCU-2/P outlet valve. Additionally, some models like Aircrew Variant (XM45) lacked lens crimping and used glued-in lenses, similar to the M43, while others such as the RPD modified a basic XM44 by adding a shrink-wrapped coating over the lens crimping to better interface with optics and resist debris. Like older prototype masks, a variant existed for several basic military roles: * XM44 (Infantry) * RPD (XM44 Modified for SIPE Program) * XM45 (Aircrew) * XM46 (Armor Crew) * XM47 (Proposed designation of the Land Warrior XM45 Variant, dropped in 1997) The SIPE Program had came and went and no serious interest was given to the XM44 platform as a "one mask, all branches" design, however the U.S. Army showed a particular interest in refining the XM45 design to replace the M43 series masks for all aircrews except Apache pilots, as the M43 proved complex and expensive to mass-produce. Aiden Gibson's XM44 Mask.jpg|XM44 (XM46?) Series Facepiece with MCU-2A/P-Style Voicemitter and Unmarked M15A1 Carrier. From the Collection of Aiden Gibson. U.S. XM44 (1).jpg|XM44 (XM46?) Series Facepiece. Notice the ILC Dover-style Reversed Lens Crimping. From the Collection of Aiden Gibson. U.S. XM44 (2).jpg|XM44 (XM46?) Series Facepiece. From the Collection of Aiden Gibson. Dan McArthur's XM44.jpg|XM44 (XM45?) Series Facepiece with Protective Hood, Lens Outserts, and XM33-Style Integral Mic Outlet Valve. From the Collection of RetroRespirators. XM44 Prototype Gas Mask (1).jpg|XM44 (XM45?) Series Mask Kit. Source Unknown. XM44 Prototype Gas Mask (2).jpg|The XM44 (XM45?) Series Facepiece. Source Unknown. XM44 Gas Mask With Microphone Cable (3).jpg|Detail on XM33-Style Integral Mic Outlet Valve Variant (XM45?). XM44 Gas Mask Without Microphone Cable (4).jpg|Detail on Plain Voicemitter, MCU-2/P-Style Outlet Valve Variant (XM44). XM44 Gas Mask With Microphone Cable (4).jpg|XM44 Facepiece Interior. Notice the wider, non-standard nosecup valve disk - this allows for greater airflow, as the opposite side of the nosecup is plugged to force air to pass over the lenses to reach the valve. XM44 Facepiece (1).jpg|An XM44 Facepiece. Notice the standard MCU-2/P Style Outlet. Source: Collection of SecretSpetsnaz XM44 Facepiece (2).jpg|An XM44 Facepiece. Source: Collection of SecretSpetsnaz XM44 Facepiece (3).jpg|Interior of the XM44 Facepiece. The nosecup valve disk is missing (right) on this example. Notice the plug (left) to force the air to pass over the lenses before entering the nosecup. Source: Collection of SecretSpetsnaz XM45 Chemical-Biological Aircraft Mask With full-scale adoption of the XM44 Series Masks no longer possible, the U.S. Army focused its attention to further developing and adopting the XM45 Aircraft Gas Mask as a lighter-weight, easier to produce replacement for the M43/M43A1 Type II and ABC-M24 Masks. Initially, the XM45 was nothing more than an XM44 Facepiece with glued in lenses, hose assembly, and integral mic. As work progressed on the design, the molds were updated to incorporate larger eyepieces and a more streamlined arrangement of valves and voicemitters. The design continued to be tested and evaluated with little to no change to its overall hardware and function until the mid-1990's, when a major overhaul of the design came about. XM45 Mask.jpg|The XM45 Mask in Use. Notice the XM44 Protective Hood. XM45.png|Source: "The Assessment of Sound Attenuation and Speech Intelligibility of Selected Active Noise Reduction Devices and the Communications Earplug When Used With the HGU-56/P Aviator Helmet" (1997) M45 Chemical-Biological Mask Enter Campbell Plastics Around 1995-96, Richard Campbell of Corona, California-based Campbell Plastics Engineering & Manufacturing Inc. (previously named "Venture Plastics Incorporated" at the beginning of the contract) reached the end goal of a $9 Million development project that he had been working on for the U.S. Army since September 1992. After a long series of trial and error, Campbell had designed plastic components for the XM45 mask to replace the bulkier integrally-molded metal ones, not only reducing weight, but also production costs. A unique ultrasonic welding process was developed that melted the components together on the facepiece using a high frequency vibration. The Army was immediately interested in the prospect and awarded Campbell Plastics a contract for 60,000 XM45 Masks on August 7, 1997. Final production and assembly was carried out by Campbell Plastics while the silicone faceblanks, nosecups, and butyl secondary skins were molded by the West American Rubber Co. of Orange, California. The plastic components were molded from M.A. Hanna Co.'s 6/12-Type Nylon with a 33% glass content for the voicemitter housings, valve ports, and lens frames, and GE Plastics' OQ-2320 Polycarbonate for the lenses and outserts. XM-45 Front View.jpg|Front View of the Transparent Display XM45 (XM47 'Land Warrior' Configuration). XM-45 Side View.jpg|Side View of the Transparent Display XM45 (XM47 'Land Warrior' Configuration). Patent Wars These new, upgraded plastic components were a grand departure from the previous aluminum crimps and milled components of past U.S. design - The outlet valve assembly was one of the first to feature not only a drinking system, but also a microphone port housing that allowed for an integral microphone assembly to be used with the mask. Campbell was respectfully very protective of his innovations, and filed a patent for the XM45 Mask. However, Campbell's reports to the Army throughout the duration of development were failing to meet the "release of invention" demands, and the act of patenting his invention sparked a long legal battle over the rights to the XM45's sonic-welded technologies. * On October 6, 1993, Mr. Campbell received a notice that a DD Form 882, which required updates on invention and subcontract, was due, and that he had 10 days to submit it. * On October 18th, 1993, Campbell submitted the form, which was well overdue, but did not disclose the nature of his invention. * On June 6, 1994, a progress update was given remarking satisfaction with the sonic-welding process for the eyepieces. * On September 15, 1994, Richard Campbell once again submitted a DD Form 882 that released no statement of invention with no further forms submitted for the remainder of that contract period. * Between October 7 and November 8th, Campbell continued to update progress on setting up sonic welding procedures. * On February 7 and November 24, 1995, Campbell faxed diagrams detailing changes to the eyepiece shape to facilitate sonic welded lens frames. * On June 1997, the full details of Campbell's invention were released in a full field report of the XM45 Chemical-Biological Aircrew Protective Mask. * On August 1997, Campbell contacted an attorney to aid in patenting his sonic-welded mask concepts, with the application filed on October 9, 1997 and issued on April 20, 1999. It was at this point, the Army began to dispute the terms of Campbell's patent, claiming a joint ownership of the concepts, having been developed under government funding, and the patent rights were forfeited to the U.S. government for Campbell's reported failure to comply with FAR 52.227-11. On March 14, 2001, Richard Campbell appealed to overturn this decision, claiming that he had, in fact, disclosed all available details of the invention (albeit not in the form of a DD Form 882, as was outlined as a requirement by his contract), and that the forfeiture of the patent should not be determined by favoritism, especially "where the government suffered no genuine harm". Overall, the object of Campbell's appeal argued that any actions against the terms of his contract were not grounds to forfeit his patent. The board ultimately rejected Campbell's appeal, ruling that Richard Campbell had failed to satisfy obligation of reporting to the Army that his sonic welding process was regarded as an invention. Further stating that any full details received as a result of the Army's study of Campbell's patent or release of field reports was not as a result of Campbell's cooperation. Consequentially, the board also found that in accordance with FAR 52.227-11(d), the government may be granted the right to claim the title of an invention, which the U.S. army showed no signs of abuse in doing so. Further appeals by Campbell would ultimately be turned down, and on November 10, 2004, the case of Campbell Plastics Engineering & Manufacturing Inc. v. Les Brownlee, Acting Secretary of the Army was closed. Production of the M45 Mask from hence onward was handled entirely by the Government. Pre-2004 Production M45 Masks were stamped with the marking 'CMB' (Campbell Plastics), while Post-2004 Production examples were stamped with the marking 'WARCO' (West American Rubber Co.), to represent Richard Campbell's termination from the contract. Finalized production M45 Masks came in 5 sizes from 'Extra Small' to 'Large' with 6 interchangeable nosecup sizes from 'Extra Small' to 'Extra Large'. M45 Chemical-Biological Air Warrior Protective Mask The main and primary use of the M45 Mask was with Army Aircrews (except Apache pilots, who continued to use the Type I M43, M43A1, and M48 Masks). The Air Warrior kit can readily be identified with the use of a standard Non-Metallic M42A2 Hose with a small OD Webbing Strap on the Canister end, as well as a unique accessory known as a 'canister baffle' - a ventilated plug for the C2 or C2A1 Canister that prevents gear or clothing from inhibiting the air intake. On occasion, the M45 Air Warrior Mask can be seen using a unique and compact blower unit assembly, in the form of a rubber cup with a blower fan and motor that fits snug over the canister assembly. The Air Warrior M45 is famously used by Blackhawk and other rotary wing pilots in need of Chemical-Biological Protection. The mask as of 2020 is slowly beginning to become phased out of service with the M69 Aircrew Mask, a modification of the M53A1 Mask which features aircrew-specific features. The Air Warrior Kit is the longest-lasting M45 Variant in service. M45 with Flight Helmet.PNG|The M45 Chemical-Biological Air Warrior Mask with Butyl-Coated Nylon Hood, Clear Outserts, Nonmetallic Hose, and Canister Baffle. M45 NBC Protective Masks In use with Blowers.jpg|M45 CB Air Warrior Masks in Use. Notice the Tan Blower Units designed for the Air Warrior M45. M45 Aircrew Gas Mask.jpg|The M45 CB Air Warrior Mask in Use. HGU-56P Helmet and M45 Mask.jpg|The M45 CB Air Warrior Mask in Use. Unissued M45 (1).jpg|An M45 Chemical-Biological Air Warrior Protective Mask as it comes unissued. The white ovals in the lenses are protective packing films placed to prevent scratching in storage. M45 Air Warrior Mask and HGU-56P Helmet.jpg|The Sun Visor of an HGU-56/P Flight Helmet worn extended over the lenses of the M45 CB Air Warrior Mask. M45 with Flight Helmet.jpg|Attaching the Mic Cable of an M45 CB Air Warrior Mask to the HGU-56/P Helmet. M45 and M40A2 Masks in Use.jpg|M40A1 and M45 CB Air Warrior Masks in Use. Air Warrior M45 (1).jpg|M45 CB Air Warrior Mask with special Air Warrior Blower Pouch. From the Collection of Marek Kulig. M45 Blower (2).jpg|The M45 Air Warrior Blower Unit. M45 Blower (3).jpg|The M45 Air Warrior Blower Unit. M45 Blower (4).jpg|Markings on The M45 Air Warrior Blower Unit. M45 Chemical-Biological Land Warrior Protective Mask Stemming from the 1997-abandoned 'XM47' designation, while the main and primary adopted role of the M45 was as a modern aircrew protective mask system, the M45 CB Mask saw a considerable amount of testing with U.S. Army ground forces as a part of the then-ongoing Land Warrior program. While the M45 CB Mask was never officially adopted as a standard protective mask, it was issued to those who were incapable of fitting the M40 Series (U.S. Army/Marine Corps) or MCU-2/P Series (U.S. Navy) masks, as well as being the standard protective mask of the U.S. Special Operations Command, until its replacement with the M53A1. The size Medium M45 was smaller than an M40 Medium while a size Large M45 was larger than an M40 Large, and the M45's 6 interchangable nosecups allowed for a great variety of accommodation for odd facial shapes, and the compatibility with NVG's, communications equipment, and other USSOCOM equipment made the M45 a natural for special forces use, being adopted by U.S. Army Delta and Navy Seals alike. It was also used extensively by U.S. Navy Explosive Ordinance Disposal Mobile Units (EODMU) alongside the M40A1. SOCOM M45.png|USSOCOM Delta Operators using the M45 CB Land Warrior Mask with the M7A1 Amplifier. EODMU-2 Wearing M45 NBC Masks.jpg|U.S. Navy EODMU-2 using M45 CB Land Warrior Masks. M45 NBC Masks in Use.jpg|National Guardsmen using the M45 CB Land Warrior Mask. The man in the right foreground is likely using a C420 PAPR. M45 and M50 Masks in Use.jpg|M45 CB Land Warrior and M50 JSGPM Masks in Use. M45 with Mic Adapter.jpg|An M45 CB Mask Facepiece with a Bowman Mic Adapter. Potentially USMC/MARCOM-issued. M45 VPU Ring.jpg|M45 CB Mask with Adapter Ring for the M7A1 Mask Amplifier. M45 JSLIST.png|M45 CB Masks in Use. M45 Kit.jpg|An M45 CB Mask Pictured among Special Forces Gear Inventory. M45 and JLIST Suit.jpg|M45 CB Mask with JSLIST MOPP Suit. Variants and Accessories Wilcox Spring-Assist Valve A modification offered by the Wilcox Industries Corporation for their Patriot Hybrid SCBA Unit as well as the C420 and IPAPR Blower Units in use with USSOCOM. It removes the standard rubber valve shroud and epoxies on a valve seat whose threaded cover houses a spring pressure system inside that limits the amount of airflow from the valve for positive pressure. These were not a production mask, but rather a custom modification. M45 CB Land Warrior and Wilcox Valve Masks.jpg|A Normal M45 CB Mask compared to the SOCOM Wilcox Valve Mod. Notice the latter has the adapter ring for the M7A1 Mask Amplifier, as is common to see on this M45 variant. Source: SpecWarGear. M45 Masks and Wilcox Patriot SCBA Units.jpg|M45 CB Masks with Wilcox Patriot SCBA Units. The man on the right has an M7A1 Mask Amplifier installed. M45 SOCOM.jpg|Wilcox Valve M45 CB Masks in use with USSOCOM. SOCOM M45 Use.png|Wilcox Valve M45 CB Masks in use with USSOCOM. M45 Wilcox Valve.jpg|The M45 CB Mask with VPU Adapter Ring and Wilcox Spring Assist Valve. From the Collection of RetroRespirators. Repro Wilcox Spring Assist Valve.jpg|Cast Resin Replicas of the Wilcox Spring Assist Valve Housing made by RetroRespirators. From the Collection of Jojo Uy. Chemical-Biological Hood Assembly There were 3 main protective hood designs for the M45 Chemical-Biological Mask Series - * Butyl-Coated Nylon (Facial opening, used in conjunction with Butyl Secondary Skin) * Butyl Coated Nylon, Sewn-In Skin (Similar to the latter, but with a Butyl Secondary Skin patched into the hood assembly as one piece, as the name implies) * GORE ChemPak, Sewn-In skin (The last hood designed for the M45, once again, similarly patterned to the latter design with the Butyl Skin sewn and patched in, except the material of the hood has been changed out for GORE ChemPak Selectively Permeable Fabric. A Neoprene and Velcro Internal Collar allows the hood to integrate with the All-Purpose Personal Protective Ensemble (AP-PPE) Suit without the need for underarm straps. M45 PAPR Variant.jpg|An M45 CB Mask with Wilcox Spring-Assist Valve and VPU Adapter Ring. A Butyl-Coated Nylon Hood (Sewn-In Skin) can be seen in the back left. From the Collection of Petr Hermle. M45 with GORE CHEMPAK Hood, VPU, and TEA E-Switch PTT.jpg|M45 CB Mask with Wilcox Valve, M7A1 Mask Amplifier, and GORE ChemPak Sewn-In Skin Hood. From the Collection of Marek Kulig. Medium Size M45 (5).jpg|Size Medium (Left) and Large (Right M45 CB Masks with Butyl-Coated Nylon and GORE ChemPak Hoods, respectively. From the Collections of Moulage and DukeNougat3d. M45 Land Warrior Mask Kit (3).jpg|The Butyl-Coated Nylon Hood for the M45 CB Mask. From the Collection of Marek Kulig. M45 Hood (3).jpg|Detail on the underarm straps of the Butyl-Coated Nylon Hood. M45 with Taped-On VPU.png|M45 CB Mask with Butyl-Coated Nylon Hood (Sewn-In Skin). Notice the M7A1 VPU is taped on for lack of VPU Adapter Ring. Optical Inserts One of the rarest accessories for the M45 CB Mask is its corrective optical inserts. These, essentially being a pair of prescription lenses that are inserted inside the lenses of the mask to allow the user to see properly in a CBRN environment. None have been known to surface on the surplus market as few were likely produced or procured given the mask's nature as a special forces or aircrew mask, where optical deficiencies are likely less-tolerated. M7A1 Mask Amplifier and Adapter Ring Assembly The M7A1 Mask Amplifier Unit is a small, compact Voice Projection Unit which amplifies the user's voice to normal talking level. It is intrinsically safe and cannot ignite a flame in a flammable environment, features an additional switch on the back of the unit to keep the unit turned off unless the switch is depressed against the mask's voicemitter, and has a piano wire cable, which is looped around the canister port to prevent loss of the unit in rough combat. The unit itself runs off two standard 'AAA' alkaline batteries. Due to the M45's original voicemitter design, the clips on the M7A1 Amplifier cannot work with the M45 Mask as it does with the voicemitters of M40 and MCU-2/P Masks. To remedy this, a nylon plastic clip-on adapter ring was developed to provide a mounting surface for the Amplifer to mount onto. These rings are notoriously rare and are never found on their own - they came packaged with the M7A1 Amplifier, which is rare to find, as many were bought out by Police Agencies for use with MSA Millennium Masks, where the rings were promptly discarded. Replicas are under development, but have not reached full-scale production. The M7A1 Amplifier alone can sometimes be found, but as previously mentioned, are now a rarity in and of themselves, as many are bought up for use with MSA Millennium Masks. M45 with M7A1 VPU (1).jpg|M45 CB Mask with the M7A1 Mask Amplifier. M45 with M7A1 VPU (2).jpg|M45 CB Mask with the M7A1 Mask Amplifier. M45 with M7A1 VPU (3).jpg|M45 CB Mask with the M7A1 Mask Amplifier. M7A1 Voice Amplifier for M45 CB Mask (1).jpg|The M7A1 Amplifier, as it came packaged with Adapter Ring. M7A1 Voice Amplifier for M45 CB Mask (5).jpg|The M45 CB Mask VPU Adapter Ring and M7A1 Mask Amplifier. M7A1 Voice Amplifier for M45 CB Mask (7).jpg|Detail on the rear foam padding of the M7A1 Mask Amplifier with Adapter Ring installed. M7A1 Voice Amplifier (1).jpg|The M7A1 Mask Amplifier. The two Rubber Bands are meant to go over the Mounting Tabs, to prevent them from being depressed while installed on the mask. Source: SpecWarGear. M7A1 Voice Amplifier (4).jpg|Rear of the M7A1 Amplifier with the Battery Compartment open. Notice the thinner gray foam padding - other VPU's such as the MSA ESP II are not compatible with the M45 CB Mask due to having thicker padding. M7A1 Voice Amplifier (8).jpg|Rear of the M7A1 Amplifier. Notice the small button near the edge of the gray cushion - when when the amplifier is switched on, it will not operate unless this button is depressed against the voicemitter. M45 Voice Projection Unit.jpg|M7A1 Mask Amplifier and Instruction Card. SCBA M45 Mask (2).jpg|M45 CB Mask with VPU Adapter Ring and Wilcox Spring-Assist Valve. M45 VPU Ring Casting Project (7).jpg|A mold for casting M45 VPU Ring Replicas. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. M45 VPU Ring Installation (2).JPG|Installing a Prototype Replica VPU Adapter Ring. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. M45 VPU Ring Installation (3).JPG|Installing a Prototype Replica VPU Adapter Ring. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. M45 VPU Ring Installation (4).JPG|Installing a Prototype Replica VPU Adapter Ring. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. M45 VPU Ring Casting Project (11).JPG|A Replica M45 VPU Adapter Ring with an early attempt at color dying. Notice the defects caused by air bubbles. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. M45 VPU Ring Casting Project (13).JPG|Testing the strength of a Prototype Replica VPU Adapter Ring. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. Lens Outserts One of the features of the M45 mask is its ability to use external, snap-on polycarbonate lens 'outserts', which protect the lenses of the mask from scratching/damage. Only two sets are known to exist - clear and neutral grey/tinted for sun glare. The lens outserts are known to be troublesome, as a slight bump to the removal tab at the outer edge can easily dislodge the outsert. Lens outserts are one of the few accessories for the M45 CB Mask that can be occasionally found on their own, often still in original packaging. ⁣Dynamic Microphone Element and Microphone Positioner The M45 CB Mask offers the ability to use an integrally-mounted microphone assembly for interlinking with standard communications equipment. The M-101/AIC or M-133/U Dynamic Microphone Element is carried over from the M42 and MCU-2A/P Protective Masks, keeping the hardware consistent. Due to the internal mic port existing on the outlet valve, rather than the voice emitter, a Microphone Positioner is provided to mount the microphone element at a reasonable location inside the nosecup. The Microphone Positioner consists of a small length of stiff cable, which can be bent to the desired position, with a 3-pin connector on one end for the mask, and a 2-pin connector on the other for the microphone element. A 2 or 3-pin cable is plugged into the external microphone port on the outlet valve assembly so that the M45 Mask may be integrated with whatever communications equipment the user happens to be running. Both the M/101-AIC Dynamic Microphone Element and Microphone Positioner can be readily found unissued in their original packaging. It should be noted that the mic positioners will often dislodge themselves over time as the mask is flexed and handled, so one should frequently push the 3-pin connector of the microphone positioner down into the connection port inside the mask. Additionally, the M-101/AIC Microphone is far too underpowered to be used with most modern or commercial communications equipment, so an aviation-grade oxygen mask amplifier cable adapter will need to be used to boost the quality of the microphone up enough for voices to be picked up. In Popular Culture The M45 CB Mask, while famous for its special operations use, has interestingly not been featured in very many films or video games. The most famous appearance of the M45 CB Mask in pop culture is its use in the character models for the Mobile Taks Force Epsilon-11 "Nine-Tailed Fox", in the game 'SCP: Containment Breach, where the facepieces are featured without filters, despite filters and voice projection units having been modeled earlier in development. Gallery M45finally.jpg|A Campbell Plastics-made M45 CB Mask Kit. From the collection of ThePolishMagyar Medium Size M45 (4).jpg|Size Medium and Large M45 CB Mask Kits. From the Collections of Moulage and DukeNouga3d, respectively. C420 PAPR Blower Unit with M45 Land Warrior Mask (5).JPG|The M45 CB Mask with GORE ChemPak Hood and SafetyTech C420 Powered Air Purifying Respirator (PAPR) Blower Unit. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. Medium Size M45 (3).jpg|M45 CB Masks from the Collections of DukeNouga3d and Moulage disassembled for maintenance. M45 Mic Cable Plugged Directly into Comtac III Headset (1).jpg|M45 CB Mask with Clear Lens Outserts and GORE ChemPak Hood, mic cable integrated to Peltor Comtac III Headset. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. M45 Mic Cable Plugged Directly into Comtac III Headset (2).jpg|M45 CB Mask with Clear Lens Outserts and GORE ChemPak Hood, mic cable integrated to Peltor Comtac III Headset. From the Collection of DukeNougat3d. XM45 and M45 Land and Air Warrior Masks.jpg|XM47 Land Warrior, M45 CB Land Warrior (with M7A1 Amplifier), and M45 CB Air Warrior (with Blower) Masks. From the Collection of PixelProductions. XM45 and M45 Markings.jpg|Comparison between the marking on the XM47 and M45 CB Masks. The pre-production XM47 is identical to the finalized M45 in all ways except for a lack of markings. The inlet valve is missing on this example. From the Collection of PixelProductions. JPEO-CBD Equipment Used in Development for SOCOM.jpg|JPEO-CBD Equipment Used in Development for SOCOM. Notice the Closed Circuit Breathing Apparatus (CCBA) variant of the M45 CB Mask in the Center. EODMU-11 with M40A1 and M45 Masks.jpg|U.S. Navy EODMU-11 with M40A1 and M45 Masks. EODMU-8 with M45 Mask.jpg|U.S. Navy EODMU-8 wearing the M45 CB Mask. m45.gif|M45 CB Air Warrior Mask. References # SpecWarGear - Gas Masks # SpecWarGear - M45 Chem-Bio Gas Mask (Standard & PAPR version) # Plastic News - CAMPBELL WINS GAS MASK CONTRACT # Campbell Plastics Engineering & Mfg., Inc. v. Brownlee # Military Contractor Forfeits Patent Rights: Company Failed to Properly Disclose Invention # U.S. Patent #US5895537A - Sonic Welded Gas Mask and Process (XM45 Patent) # U.S. Patent #USH883H - Protective Mask (XM44 Patent) # XM45 Gas Mask - Rick Campbell # Mask History - Infantry or General-Purpose Mask by Major Robert D. Walk # Army Aviators' Mask for Chemical Warfare Defense by Lieutenant Colonel Robert D. Walk # Joint Program Executive Office for Chemical and Biological Defense - USSOCOM CBRN Conference Slideshow, December 6, 2005(PDF Link) # M45 Aircrew Chemical-Biological Mask System # Chemical Defense Equipment, Chapter 16(PDF Link) # Chemical Defense Equipment, Chapter 17 (PDF Link) # TM 3-4240-341-20&P - Unit Maintenance Manual for Mask, Chemical-Bioloigcal, M45 # TM 3-4240-348-10 - Operator Instructions for Mask, Chemical-Biological, Land Warrior, M45 # Research Report 1640 - Soldier Integrated Protective Ensemble: The Soldiers' Perspective (PDF Link) # Technical Report T00-93 - A Psychological Evaluation of the Soldier Integrated Protective Ensemble (SIPE) Clothing System (PDF Link) Category:Full Face Masks Category:STANAG 4155 Category:United States Category:Military Gas Masks